Love Lies Bleeding
by LethalVenom
Summary: Alice finds Bella, beaten and close to death. In a vision, she sees what Edward and Bella will become, so she brings her home. Rated for later chapters.
1. Love Lies Bleeding

The rain watered the blood down, making it easier on Alice as she carried the dying girl in her arms. She ran as fast as she could and ignored the cries of pain as the icy raindrops stung the girl's already beaten face. She was almost there. Just another mile or two and she'd be home. The crying was growing weaker.

"Help me." The girl whispered.

"I am. Stay awake." Alice said as she continued running. She reached her home in less than a minute and ran into the front door, nearly knocking Rosalie over. Soaking wet, she ran up the stairs with the girl's limp body in her arms.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing?! Who is that?!" Rosalie yelled, following her. Alice ran into her room and put the soaked, shivering girl on the hardwood floor. She ran to the fireplace and began throwing wood in. Once it was lit, she took the girl to it and rested her in front. "Alice!"

"What?!" Alice asked, frustrated.

"What do you mean 'what'?! Who the hell is that?!"

"Isabella Swan." Alice answered, beginning to strip the dying girl's clothes off.

"And why the fuck did you bring her here? She's bleeding! Emmett, Edward, and Jasper will be home soon! You know you can't have her here when they get back!"

"They just ate they'll be fine."

"Esme!" Rosalie called. Alice looked up at her.

"Get out of my room!" She yelled angrily.

"Esme! Hurry!" Esme ran into Alice's room and froze in shock at the half naked girl, shivering on the hardwood floor. Alice looked at her mother.

"What in God's name-"

"Alice brought her here! Tell her to get rid of her before they get back!"

"Rosalie shut up!" Alice yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up you little-"

"Both of you be quiet!" They obeyed Esme. She didn't get angry often, but when she did, they backed down immediately. Esme took a couple steps toward her and knelt down, pushing some hair out of the girl's face. Her face was white, freezing, and soaked. "What did you do, Alice?" She asked quietly, not taking her eyes off of the girl's face.

"I didn't do anything! I saw these men... Violating her in my head so I ran to stop them. I got there before they could but they'd already hurt her so badly- I couldn't just leave her there! And as I got closer and I started trying to revive her, I saw things-"

"Saw things?!" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Rosalie. I saw things, that's what I do. Of course you wouldn't know because you only ever see what the mirror shows you."

"You know what, Alice?"

"No, what?" Alice asked, stepping closer.

"Enough!" Esme yelled. The girls backed away from each other. "What did you see, Alice?" Alice looked at Esme.

"Her and Edward." Rosalie and Esme looked at her in disbelief.

"Her and Edward?" Esme asked. Alice nodded.

"Together. She is to him what Jasper is to me, and what Carlisle and Emmett are to you two."

"But she's human!" Rosalie said in disgust.

"So were we at one point!" Alice yelled angrily. "I can't take it anymore. I've been miserable just staring into the future searching for any sign that he'll start feeling better but I've seen nothing for decades. Tonight was the first time I've seen him smile in my visions and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't bring her home."

"Alice we can't just kidnap-"

"Kidnap? I saved her life!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" Rosalie said. Alice and Esme looked at her.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You brought her here. They'll find her! You're putting all of us in danger!"

"None of us are in danger. Alice you take her back where you found her and call the police. They'll find her and take her to the hospital."

"No!" Alice whined angrily.

"Alice." Esme said sternly. Alice stared at her with pleading eyes, but Esme had no time to respond to the stare. They heard a loud crash and glass shattering downstairs. All three of them ran down to see Emmett on top of Edward, pinning him down on the ground, on top of shards of broken furniture. Edward was growling and biting towards Emmett frantically, trying to get away. "Edward!" Esme yelled.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled. Jasper ran in and grabbed Edward's face, staring at him.

"Stop." He said calmly. Edward didn't respond at first but eventually seemed to get weaker and calmer. Jasper released him.

"What happened?!" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know! We got out of the Jeep and he asked what that smell was. He went crazy and ran in here talking about a girl. I heard him say he was going to kill her so I tackled him, just to be safe."

"Kill her?!" Alice asked, confused.

"Let me go!" Edward growled angrily. Emmett kept him pinned down.

"What was he talking about? Is someone here?" Emmett asked.

"A girl. She's bleeding." Jasper said, looking at Alice. They all looked at her, except Edward who continued to struggle against his stronger brother.

"I found Cheif Swan's daughter. Some guys attacked her and she's hurt. I saw her with Edward in a vision and I wanted him to have her. Like all of us have each other."

"You brought him a dying girl as a present?" Emmett asked. Alice thought for a second and then nodded.

"Get her out of here! Look what she's doing to him!" Rosalie said angrily. Alice shook her head, looked at Edward again, and ran upstairs. In that moment, Emmett was distracted and Edward broke free, rushing up the stairs after Alice. Due to his speed, his brothers were unable to catch him before he pulled Alice away from the girl, and began drinking the blood from a wound on her throat.


	2. Responsibility

Jasper grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her to her feet. It was then that he noticed the blood on her lips. He touched her mouth with his fingers and looked at Edward, who backed away from the girl, coughing. He scooted away from her and looked at Alice, with blood dripping from his lips.

"You-" Alice wiped her mouth, staring at him. "You bit her." He said. He spit to rid his mouth of the venom tainted blood. The girl's breathing grew louder but Edward ignored her. They all looked at Alice in disbelief.

"Oh my god." Rosalie said quietly. Alice sat down on her couch and Jasper sat with her. He watched as the girl curled up in pain, her nearly naked body shivering and shaking as her cries grew louder. Esme looked at Alice angrily.

"Alice, come with me. " she said, managing to keep her voice calm. Alice stood up and followed Esme out into the hall. Edward turned to look at the girl and pulled his knees to his chest. He was overcome with emotion. He was thirsty, furious, confused, and disgusted with himself. Here was a girl he didn't know, yet he wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill her more than anything, but he couldn't touch her. Her blood didn't taste the way it smelled, now that venom was pulsing through her veins. Every so often, he would reach for her, to try and feed from her again but the taste of his sister's venom still lingered in his mouth. It stung.

He heard Esme yelling at Alice. The words "irresponsible" and "unbelieveable" stood out. But mostly he just stared as the girl began screaming in agony. Eventually, they all left the room, locking the door behind them. As Edward walked down the hall, he kept his head down, still ashamed of his lack of control, and embarrassed about his actions.

"Edward-"

"Don't, Alice. Just... Don't." He walked by her and went into his room, shutting the door. He turned up some music to try and drown out the screaming. It took approximately two hours for Carlisle to get home. Edward listened as his father was told everything that had happened. He listened as Carlisle entered the room where the girl was and gave her Morphine to dull her pain. Her screaming quieted into a loud whimper and she begged for death, as he was sure they all had when they went through the same thing so many years ago. Edward counted to three after Carlisle closed the door, leaving the girl alone. Once he reached three, there was a knock on his door. "C'min." He mumbled. Carlisle entered the room slowly, wiping some blood from his hands onto a rag. He shut the door behind him and walked over to sit on Edward's couch. Edward continued staring out the window.

"Esme told me everything." Edward nodded slightly, barely moving but he knew Carlisle saw. "Edward there are people in this world that are different than all the others. That girl is one of them." Edward turned to him. "Emmett killed two girls early on."

"I know."

"Of course you do. So you understand that tonight you felt what he felt those times. You're not the only one who's given into those feelings." Edward shook his head, furious.

"If Alice hadn't brought her here-"

"Alice had her heart in the right place. She saved a girl from dying to give her brother someone to love. There was no way for her to know that Isabella would cause you to react that way."

"Isabella?"

"Isabella Swan. That's her name."

"Swan? Like Chief Swan?" Carlisle nodded. "Oh my god. This is just fucking amazing." Edward mumbled in disbelief.

"Watch your mouth." Carlisle said calmly. Edward looked at him. "She'll be searched for. We can't let her out now, not until she's civilized."

"So we're just going to let her family believe that she's gone missing? That she might be dead?"

"She'll be dead by morning, Edward. After that, she'll be one of us." Edward shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I can't believe this is happening. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want her!"

"No, but according to Alice, you will."

"No I won't! How can she be so stupid?! Just to steal someone and do this? It's fucking insane!"

"Mouth." Calisle warned again. They sat silently for a minute. "I need you to stay calm. Alice is devastated. You know how she gets when people get disappointed in her. She only wanted to help."

"How can you be so calm about this? You of all people. We're all in danger now. We've kidnapped and killed a girl. A human, who's father is the chief of police."

"She'll see him again in a year or two. The faster we civilize her, the faster she can return to her father. Consider it a mission, Edward."

"I can't have any part of this. Her smell- It's too much for me."

"Her blood is changing. She won't be as appealing to you in that way when she's fully changed. Go out tonight, Edward. Go have some fun or something to get your mind off things. We'll deal with this in the morning." Edward looked at him and Carlisle leaned in to hug him. Edward wrapped his arms around his father and closed his eyes. "Don't be scared, Edward." Edward nodded and they let go of each other.

He remained on the couch as Carlisle walked out quietly.


	3. Explanation

It had been silent for approximately 5 hours. Edward approached his sister's bedroom door, which had remained locked since the night before.

As if a locked door could stop her when she was ready, he thought. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly, peeking inside. It was warm, though the fire had died. She was no longer on the floor, yet that was where her clothes remained. He looked around and saw her sitting with her back to him, on Alice and Jasper's bed. She was wearing only her underwear and bra- both of which had dried from the night before.

"Isabella?" She didn't move a muscle as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked slowly, so he didn't alarm her. He knew how unpredictable newborns could be. "Isabella I'm here to-" He moved around to the front of her and froze. "-help you." He said quietly. She stared at the wall. Her dark brown hair, filthy still from the attack she endured, was messy, yet somehow looked glamorous. All the cuts and bruises on her had healed, leaving her with flawless white skin. Her features were perfect as well. Though she was filthy, and had dried blood all over her body, she was beautiful. He couldn't deny that. Her eyes moved to his and they stared at each other silently before he forced himself to speak again. "My name's Edward-"

"Edward." She said quietly. He nodded. "You... She brought me here for you. She kept saying your name-" He stared at her as she stood up. Her eyes weren't as red as he had thought they'd be. Instead they looked mostly brown, with a hint of red. He forced himself not to look over her body. He assumed it was as flawless as her face and he felt it would be rude to examine her. "Where's Charlie?" She asked.

"Your father?" She nodded. "He's probably out looking for you, which brings me to my-"

"Take me to him." He shook his head.

"I can't do that, Isabella." Her expression hardened as she grabbed him by the throat and threw him onto the bed. She straddled his waist, squeezing his throat as hard as she could. "Choking me doesn't do anything, I don't need to breathe." He informed.

"Then I'll just break your neck." She said through gritted teeth. She squeezed his throat harder, but with one quick move, they had switched places. He straddled her waist, holding her down by her throat, as she kept her grasp on his.

"Break it." He said sternly. She tightened her grip again. "You're not going to kill me." He stated quietly.

"No?" She asked angrily.

"No. You may have the strength but I have the experience. I could rip you apart in less than a second, and you know it." She stared at him. "Do you know what I am, Isabella? What we all are?"

"Bella." She said quietly. He gently took her hand away from his throat and she drew it back to her body. He let go of her throat and moved his hands to her shoulders, still not sure if he should let her go.

"Bella." He repeated. She shook her head. "We're vampires, Bella. My whole family- and now you." She stared at him in shock, laying as still as her dead body was supposed to be. "I can't let you go because you'll kill whoever you come into contact with." She shook her head.

"I want my dad."

"You'll kill him."

"No." She said. He knew she was getting more upset. She tried to shove him away but she wasn't as strong as he was yet. He grabbed her arms and pinned them down. "Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled.

"Listen to me." He said, trying to remain calm. She began struggling but he kept her pinned down. "You won't win a fight right now, you're too weak." He informed her.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Bella! Listen to me!" He yelled back, intimidating her. "There is no negotiating this. You are my responsibility, and I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're civilized. I won't have any more deaths on my conscience."

"I'm civilized!" She yelled. "Get off of me!" She bent her legs, hooking her feet onto his hips and attempting to use her legs to push him off of her. It didn't work. Her feet slipped off of his hips and the struggle ended with him resting against her body, with her legs on either side of his waist. She stared at him, frustrated.

"Once you calm down, I'm going to take you hunting. The sooner you get used to our lifestyle, the sooner you'll be ready to leave. I think we both want that." He said. And with that, he let go of her and got off the bed. She got off the bed and stood there, furious. "You might want to take a shower, too. You're filthy." He said. She frowned at him even more and crossed her arms as he walked out of the room, leaving her to think about everything he'd just said.


	4. Hunter

They walked through the woods quietly, each of them angry at the other for things neither of them could control. She was furious at his controlling ways- keeping her by his side at all times. When she had attempted to run, he had her pinned to the ground within seconds. It took three attempts for her to finally give up. He was furious at her for trying to get away, and making him feel like a babysitter.

"I'm hungry." She said. He nodded.

"We're almost there." Again, they were quiet.

"Have we met?" She asked, breaking the silence yet again. He shook his head.

"Had we met while you were human, you wouldn't have lived to die." He said quietly.

"Why?" She asked, confused. He shook his head. "Tell me. I thought you guys stayed away from humans."

"We do. Generally."

"Generally?" He glanced at her, but kept walking.

"There's something different about you. Or was... Your scent." She didn't say anything, she merely looked at him and continued walking, expecting him to continue, which he did. "I was going to kill you when I smelled you in our house... That's why she bit you." He sounded ashamed.

"Why were you- I mean... What did I do?" She asked. He shook his head.

"We can resist human blood but for some reason yours just... It was unlike anything else I've ever smelled before. And I wanted it. I had to have it. But she got to you before I did. She saved you." Bella looked away and Edward grabbed her arm, pulling her down to hide behind a bush. She followed his line of sight and saw a deer eating some grass. "Keep your eyes on me." He whispered, not even loud enough for the animal to hear. She nodded and watched as he lunged at it. It made a loud noise before it hit the ground and the second it's flesh was punctured, Bella ran to it and shoved him away to drink. He watched her, and smiled as she pulled away, disgusted.

"What happened?!" She asked, confused. "It was so good- Then... I don't understand-"

"It's dead. You have to stop when they die." He said. She looked at him. "Still hungry?" She nodded. "Okay how about you try now? Can you smell them?" She looked around and stood up. He followed close behind her as she followed the scent to yet another deer. He watched her crouch quietly before lunging at and missing her first target. He smiled and ran to catch it, tackling it to the ground. He gasped as something hard hit him, knocking him aside. Looking, he saw that it was her and she was feeding- off of his kill. It infuriated him and he didn't know why. Afterall, he had killed it FOR her. He couldn't stop himself from leaping forward and pinning her to the ground. She growled at him angrily, baring her bloody teeth. The sight of the blood on her face drove him wild. He leaned down and began licking it from her mouth, sucking on her lips as he did so. She tried to sit up but he grabbed her throat and slammed her back down, continuing what he was doing. When he tasted no more blood, he let her go and stood up, leaving her on the ground.

"You wasted it!" She said angrily.

"You've had enough." He said calmly, walking away. She followed closely behind him all the way back to his house. It only took a few minutes, and they had reached his room. He walked in and tossed his jacket on the couch. Looking over, he saw Bella walk in and they stared at each other for a minute.

"I don't have a room." She reminded him. He nodded and continued on with his business of grabbing a journal and a pen off his desk, and sitting down on the couch. She walked over to his massive bookshelf and ran her fingers over the books, smiling as she pulled out a thin, brightly covered hardback book. "The Cat In The Hat?" She asked, amused. He looked at her, with his pen dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"It's a classic." He said dully. She smiled and put the book back. After giving the bookshelf one more quick look over, she walked over, standing in front of him.

"What are you writing?" She asked, curious.

"Journal entry." He said quietly, not looking up from the page. His eyes were drawn from his work as she leaned down so their faces were level. He remained perfectly still as she leaned close enough for their noses to touch.

"You still smell like blood." She said quietly. He looked at her mouth. "I like it." He could smell it on her as well. Her natural scent mixed with the scent of their last kill was intoxicating. Before he knew it, her lips were pressed against his, her tongue begging his lips to part. He complied and they explored each other's mouths with a mixture of hunger and animalistic lust. She shoved the journal from his hands and he pulled her into his lap. Running his fingers through her hair, he grabbed a handful and tugged on it roughly, breaking the kiss. She moaned loudly as he began kissing and sucking on her throat. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and lifted her up, then put her down on her back, getting on top of her. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, sighing as he kissed her jaw. He moved down, kissing her throat again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her body into his, moaning again. He broke the kiss, coming to his senses and sat up with her legs still around his waist. "What?" She asked. He shook his head and stood up.

"Leave." He said. She was confused.

"What? Why? Come here-" She reached for him and he backed up, shaking his head.

"Edward!"

"Get out." She frowned and stood up.

"What did I do?" She asked. He shook his head again and left his room quickly, leaving her there by herself.


	5. New To Me

Emmett grabbed Edward's arm as he descended the stairs.

"Whoa, kid. Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." Edward said, ripping his arm from his brother's grasp.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs." Emmett stood in his way as he tried to pass. "What?" Edward asked, frustrated.

"That's where you should be, then." Edward frowned.

"I'm not a fucking babysitter, Emmett. If you're so concerned about her, YOU go up there and check up on her." He tried to pass again and Emmett grabbed him.

"You're acting like an asshole, Edward." Edward shoved him away and tried to walk away. "You can't just leave her up there like that, thinking she did something wrong-" Edward turned to face him.

"You were spying?" He asked angrily.

"It's hardly spying, Edward. You know as well as I do that there's no secrets in this house. So what's your problem?" Edward shook his head.

"I don't believe this." He muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms and looked at Emmett. They stood there for a few seconds, staring each other down.

"What are you scared? She's a girl, Edward. What are you gay?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Very mature, Emmett. You're fucking amazing, you know that?"

"What?!" Emmett asked, genuinely confused.

"What cause I don't wanna throw her down and have my way with her, I must be gay?"

"Look I trust Alice, and I trust her visions. She saw it. I mean, we were all talking-"

"About me? About my sex life?"

"You don't have a sex life, Edward."

"You guys act as if I'm not even here." They looked up and saw Bella standing at the top of the stairs. She looked hurt. She, too, was folding her arms in front of herself. Emmett looked away, embarrassed. Edward looked away as well. Bella, however, kept her eyes on them as she walked down the stairs and toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. She didn't say anything as she grabbed the doorknob and began opening it. Edward put his hand on it and shut it. She put her hand on his chest and shoved him away, but he came right back. "You can't leave." He said.

"Watch me." She turned and walked into the kitchen, searching for another way out. Edward followed her.

"Bella-"

"Don't talk to me!" She said angrily. He grabbed her by her wrist and she attempted to get away. "Get off of me!" She yelled. He dragged her upstairs, while she yelled at him and screamed to be let go. Once inside his room, he shut the door and slammed her against the wall, kissing her roughly. She fought to push him away, finally succeeding after a few seconds. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she yelled. He grabbed her face and kissed her again. She yelled into his mouth until he shoved her into the wall again and she gave in, kissing him back. He kissed down to her jaw. "What are you doing?" She asked again, closing her eyes.

"I don't know." He mumbled, still kissing her.

"Stop." She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. She didn't push. He moved up and kissed her mouth again.

"No." He whispered. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his hand drift to her hip and she grabbed his wrist, moving his hand down to her butt. He grabbed it and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He backed up, still kissing her.

"Why did you walk out?" She asked as he kissed the side of her mouth. He lowered her to the ground so she was on her back. He rested with his elbows on the ground, on either side of her. Her legs were still wrapped around him.

"I don't even know you." He said between kisses. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Frustrated by how long it was taking, she ripped it open. He had just started pulling her pants down when his door opened quickly.

"Edward!" Alice said frantically.

"Get out!" Edward mumbled, kissing Bella again.

"The police are here!" He stopped immediately and sat up.

"What?"

"They're looking for her." Bella looked at Edward with a scared expression. He took his shirt off and got up, walking to his closet. He put on another shirt.

"Stay here." She nodded as they both left the room.

A/N: I know you guys are wanting dirty smutty sex. It's on it's way, I promise. Just building up to it.


	6. Choices

Edward walked downstairs to see his family all sitting in the living room, with Charlie sitting with them. Esme and Carlisle were talking to him with sympathetic looks on their faces. They looked at him.

"Edward, hi." Charlie said. Edward smiled.

"Hello, sir. How have you been?" He asked, shaking the man's hand.

"Well I've been better." Edward put on a concerned face.

"Why? Has something happened?" He asked, sitting next to Alice.

"My daughter has gone missing. I'm going around to everyone I can think of and seeing if anyone has spotted her around town." Edward looked down as Charlie handed him a photo of Bella. In it, she was smiling awkwardly, obviously not enjoying having her photo taken. "I was wondering if maybe any of you had seen her." He stared at the photo and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Charlie I haven't. How long has she been missing?" Charlie took the picture back.

"Since early yesterday. We got in an arguement. She really doesn't like living here and our discussion got heated. She left and I haven't seen her since." Edward stared at him. "I'm gonna keep going door to door asking people. It's pretty much all we can do at this point. We're starting a search party tomorrow if she doesn't show up tonight. If any of you would like to vonlunteer..."

"We'll be there." Carlisle said. Charlie gave a small smile and nodded.

"I appreciate it."

"I'm sure she's fine, Charlie. Teenagers are very difficult at times, very hard-headed." Esme reassured. Charlie nodded and stood up.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll find her as well. Thank you for your time and please, if you see her anywhere- or even think you MIGHT have seen her, give me a call."

"We'll do you one better. We'll tackle her and bring her to you." Emmett said. Charlie smiled.

"Thanks, son. Have a nice night."

"You too." Alice said, smiling. Charlie walked out and they all stayed quiet. Edward looked at Alice, who looked away, before he walked back up the stairs to his room. He found Bella sitting on the couch, staring out the window as her father got into his car. She started unlocking the window and Edward grabbed her, pulling her away.

"No, Bella." He said. She fought against him.

"Let me go!" She said angrily.

"You can't- I know you want-"

"I'm hungry let me go!" It was then that he realized what was happening. Bella wasn't responding to her father looking for her. She wasn't trying to go home with him. She was responding to a human being, and she wanted to kill him. It gave him more strength than he'd had, knowing that she wasn't sad, but hungry. He pulled her to a chair on the opposite side of the room and sat her down.

"That is your father, Bella." She stared at him, several emotions showing on her face. "I know you can't control your hunger yet but this is why we're keeping you here. You're just a blind animal right now and I don't want you doing anything that you'll regret later." She shoved him away.

"Why are you all of a sudden acting like you care about me?!" She asked angrily. He was sure that if she could cry, she'd be hysterical right now. "First you hate me, and then we're making out on your couch, then you leave me and talk shit with your brother, then you drag me up here and we start going at it again, and now all of a sudden, you want to take care of me? What the hell is going through your head?" He stared at her.

"I honestly don't know." He said quietly. She stared at him, furious. "This is how we live, Bella. We take care of each other. Carlisle did it for me, now you're my responsibility as I was his. I have to make sure you stay on track. I want you to go back to your family as soon as possible-"

"As if I could! I'm a freak! I'm a fucking monster!"

"Well there's nothing anyone can do to change that!" he said, raising his voice. "What do you want me to do? Let you go? Go ahead, go downstairs, walk out that door, chase the car, and butcher your father. Go on a fucking killing spree and see what happens to you. WE aren't the ones you need to be worried about, Bella. You think we're the only vampires in existance? Do you think we're the most POWERFUL? Because if you do, you're sadly mistaken. There are others and they aren't as forgiving as we are. They don't give a shit about you. To them, you're just a threat and they don't like threats. They see you and they see the possibility that humans could find out about us. If you fuck up badly enough, they'll come here, they'll kill you, and they won't think twice about it!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Who are 'they'?!"

"The Volturi." She shook her head.

"Oh for fucks sake- So what are they like vampire cops?" Edward thought about it.

"Actually, yes. In a way. They know everything that happens. They know that you're here with us and I'd bet my life that they're keeping an eye on the area to make sure you stay in line."

"You'd bet your life?" She asked. He stared at her. "How can you call this a life? Sitting around all day, doing nothing but reading and writing in your stupid little journals. Waiting to go hunting so you don't kill the next person to walk by you. I don't want this life!"

"You don't have a choice." He said calmly. She shook her head and stood up.

"Everyone has a choice. That's how life works. You make decisions. I've decided I'd rather die than live like this. Stuck for god only knows how long with nothing but you to keep me company- watching my father and everyone I love die while I stay here, hidden like some kind of science fiction monster, never getting old- Can I even have kids?!" He shook his head. She nodded and looked away and they were quiet for a minute. "God..." He looked at her and saw her shaking her head. "Fuck you and your whole fucking family." She whispered, walking out. This time, he let her go.


	7. What Are You Waiting For?

Edward walked down the stairs and looked up to see Carlisle and Esme standing together, staring at him. He lifted his hand.

"I know. I'm going." He said.

"It's been an hour, Edward. Do you know how far she could be?" Esme asked, frustrated.

"She's too scared to go anywhere. Besides, Alice saw it coming. Bella's in the woods, moping around." He said. He put on his jacket- a habit he'd grown used to- and headed out into the rain.

It was stormy out, but he could still smell her. The scent led him into the woods that surrounded his house, and it was there, just within the edge of the trees that he saw the first dead rabbit. He turned it over with his foot and saw the blood on it's throat. He'd found 5 more of them on his way to her.

She was sitting in the mud, soaking wet and still, with a live rabbit in her arms. She held it by the scruff of it's neck, not roughly, just tight enough so that it couldn't bite her. Edward slowly approached her and knelt down in front of her. The rain made it look like she had been crying, which he knew was impossible, yet strangely fitting. She should have been crying. She should have been alive to do so. He slowly reached for the rabbit and she looked down at it.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She said quietly. He nodded and took the animal from her, tossing it lightly so it could run away. He looked around and reluctantly sat down in front of her, getting mud all over his expensive pants. "What are you doing?" She asked dully. He pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them.

"Waiting with you." He said. She shook her head.

"Waiting for what?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked. She stared at him. "Cause whatever it is, I'm sure sitting in the mud eating bunnies won't make it come here any faster." She looked away. "Bella." She didn't look at him. He put his hand on her face and turned her face towards him. "I've been alone my whole life, and I've been alive a long time." She stared at him. "I've watched everyone I've ever cared about die, and every member of my new family find the person they've been destined to be with. And all this time, I've been sitting up in my room, waiting."

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, barely audible. He shook his head.

"I don't know. I've never known. I always figured I'd find out when it came to me. Over a century has gone by and I'm still in the same place I was when I started. Sitting by myself has gotten me nowhere. And now I'm so used to it that when something new comes along, it scares the shit out of me." He pushed some wet hair out of her face. "I don't know what to do with you. I don't know how to act around you. You came into my life and I hated you for stirring things up, but at the same time, there's something about you that I can't get enough of. Even now- I'm pissed because I could be up in my room, relaxing and writing, listening to music or something, but seeing your face makes up for it and it's okay. I'm fine with sitting out here in the rain. Whatever you want- whatever you need- I'll be here for you. I know what it's like to feel alone and disgusting and I'll do whatever I can to make this as easy for you as possible. And when you're ready, you can leave and you can go whereever you want, and do whatever you want to do." She looked away. "But for now, you're stuck with me." He added. He saw the corner of her mouth turn upward, into a tiny smile and they were quiet for a minute.

"So what are we?" She asked quietly. He looked at her and she made eye contact again. "I mean... All that... Stuff that happened in your room..." He looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Like I said, there's something about you I can't get enough of..." He said. "What do you want to be?" He asked. She looked down at his hands.

"Friends?" She asked. He smiled.

"Friends sounds good." He stood up and held his hand out. "Ready to dry off?" He asked. She looked at his hand for a minute before taking it and getting to her feet. They began walking back to the house. "You have mud all over your ass." He said quietly. She couldn't help but laugh and slap his arm.

A/N: I know my chapters are short and I'm sorry! :( Thank you all for the kind words, they keep me going. And I know this is rated "M". I expected it to be all filthy and whatnot but it turns out that I'm a sappy romantic girl. There will be filth I promise but it will be later. I just wanted to give a safe rating, just in case it gets bad.

Once again, thanks for the support and I'll keep updating whenever I have a chance to.


	8. Dirty

They walked into the house and Rosalie gasped.

"Edward! You're filthy! Get outside!" Bella smiled at Rosalie's hysterics.

"Yes, mother." He said, stepping out onto the porch. He began taking his shoes off. "You might wanna take yours off, too." He said. Bella looked down and he looked at her bare feet, which were covered in mud.

"Didn't exactly stop to put shoes on." She said. He smiled.

"Well lucky you. All you have to remove is your pants." She shook her head and looked over her shoulder at the back of her pants.

"I'm not that bad-"

"You're gonna get dirty mud flakes all over the carpet. Strip." She rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down and off. Edward was down to his black boxers and damp t-shirt. His dirty clothes were folded neatly and she picked her pants up to do the same. "Leave them it's fine." She nodded and gasped as he lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked, in shock.

"You have muddy feet." He said, carrying her inside. She accepted it as he took her upstairs, into his room. "Towels are under the sink." He said, putting her down. She kept her arms around his neck, staring up at him. He looked away awkwardly and she let go.

"You can go ahead, I'll wait." she said. He nodded. "And don't worry I won't get dirty mud flakes anywhere." He smiled and shook his head, walking into his bathroom. She walked over to the fireplace and decided to light it.

Staring at the flames a minute later, she heard the water start in the shower. She looked at the bathroom door and stood up.

Edward stood under the hot water with his eyes closed. He loved hot showers. There was something about feeling the warmth running over his body that made him feel more human- something he always enjoyed. He opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked at the shower door as it opened, revealing Bella standing there wrapped in a towel. It was in the bright lights of the bathroom that he saw the dried blood on her mouth and the mud matted in her hair. He kept his eyes on her face as she removed the towel and stepped in. He watched her face as she turned the showerhead on the opposite side of the shower on, letting the water hit her bare shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, managing to sound calm. She grabbed the shampoo- a brand she'd never heard of with no English on the labels.

"I don't feel like waiting." She said. She kept her back to him as she filled her hands with shampoo and ran it through her hair. He turned back, facing the opposite wall, and continued standing under the hot water. He smelled the shampoo as it washed away the smell of the dirt from her hair. It somewhat disappointed him. He tilted his head up, letting the hot water fill his mouth. He spit it out and it ran down his chin and down his body. His eyes opened slowly, staring at the wall in front of him as he felt her naked body press against his back. He remained still as she reached around and ran her nails gently over his stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, quietly. He hid his nervousness well- it had always been one of his strengths. She didn't respond- she just kissed his shoulderblade as she moved her hand down. He closed his eyes, feeling like he should stop her but not able to find a single reason why.

She ran her fingers down the side of his abs, to his thighs, and then to his inner thighs, never giving him the contact his body craved. She dragged her teeth across his skin gently before finally moving her hand back up and grasping his erection. He bit his lip and closed his eyes again. Nobody had ever touched him like this- not in the 108 years he'd been alive. The hot water continued to run down his body as she began stroking him slowly. He kept his eyes closed and let out a small moan. He felt her lips curve into a smile against his back. She sped up, jerking him off faster, wrapping her free arm around his stomach to hold him closer as her hand worked his body into a frenzy. His breathing- though unnecessary- was frantic and several moans escaped his lips. He began leaning back into her and she altered her pace as he let out one final moan. She slowed down, squeezing him a little tighter as she made longer strokes. His body twitched slightly as he came down from his orgasm. Seconds later, he was leaning his forehead against the dark marble shower wall, letting his body return to normal as the water ran over his back. Once he regained his composure, he turned to look at her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently before stepping out of the shower. He stood in shock for a minute before turning the water off and getting out.

She was still wrapped in a towel when he caught up with her by the fireplace. She was knelt down, putting more wood in with one hand while holding her towel with the other. He walked over, not bothering with a towel, and kissed her roughly, knocking her down onto the ground. He got on his knees, holding her face in both his hands as he kissed her. She clenched her towel to her body but he grabbed it and ripped it away from her hands, exposing her body. She was clean now but her mouth still tasted like blood. He grabbed her hip and she wrapped her legs around his waist so their naked bodies were pressed together. It was all instinct now. He reached down, guiding himself inside of her, eliciting a moan from her, which he silenced with another kiss. She bit down on his lip and he waited for her to release him before kissing her again. Once he'd gotten his body moving in a steady rhythm of thrusts, she grabbed his wrist and moved his hand down, until he started rubbing her to help her along. He kissed her unresponsive lips as she closed her eyes and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He buried his face in her neck as his thrusts quickened in pace. She responded by grabbing his ass and trying to pull him closer. He thrusted harder, sending a shock through both of their bodies. He continued doing that and he rested on his elbows, staring down at her to watch her facial expressions. She opened her eyes and reached up to touch his face. She ran her thumb over his lips and he parted them. He kissed her thumb and then started sucking on it. She used her free hand to guide his back down between them. He gave her what she wanted. He lifted her up so they were both sitting upright, meeting each other's thrusts until she hugged him tightly, muffling her loud moan by burying her face in his throat. She slowed down but he kept up his pace until he finished for the second time.

He collapsed onto his back, pulling her down on top of him. She straddled him, their bodies still joined, and stared down at him, propping herself up with her hands resting on his chest. He kept his eyes closed, not having any clue what he should do or say next.

A/N: I know you're all confused as to what the hell these two are doing- what with the "just friends" and then sex business. It WILL be explained I promise.


	9. Her Protector

She slowly got off of him and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly shy and embarrassed. He opened his eyes and watched her as she pulled her towel back around her body and walked into his closet. It took a minute for her to emerge wearing a pair of his boxers and a sweater, which reached down to her upper thighs. She wouldn't look at him. He got up and walked into the closet, just as she had, emerging seconds later wearing boxers and a t-shirt. She sat down on his couch, grabbing a random book from the table beside it and flipping through the pages. He stared at her in confusion.

"Bella?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, then glanced at him, then back at the book.

"Hmmm?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't respond, but shook her head about a minute later. He took a couple steps toward her and she shook her head again.

"Stay away from me." She said. He was beyond confused at this point.

"What?" He took another step in her direction and she shut the book. "What did I do?"

"Just leave me alone right now, okay? Please?" She asked. He stared at her for a few more seconds before backing up and turning to leave his room, shutting the door behind him. Before he could even look away from the doorknob, a hand grasped his wrist. Looking up, he saw it was Jasper.

"Come here." He said quietly. Edward nodded and followed Jasper to his and Alice's room. Jasper shut the door and Edward sat on one of the chairs they had. Jasper took the other one. "Is she acting weird?" He asked. Edward looked up at him.

"How do you mean?" He asked, knowing exactly what Jasper meant. Jasper looked away and sat back into his chair.

"Do you remember what you were like when you were first changed?" Edward shook his head.

"It was kind of a traumatic time for me I guess my mind just blocked it out." Jasper looked at him.

"Mine didn't." He looked at his hands. "I asked Carlisle some questions when Alice and I first got here. Before you got home." Edward listened intently, knowing Jasper hated long talks, so if he were starting one, he'd for sure have something of value that Edward should know. "When I was changed, and I fed for the first time, it was like every nerve in my body came back to life... And I started... Acting out..." Edward wasn't sure what he meant but listened on as if he did. "So, like I said, I asked Carlisle what all the feelings were about and he told me. You're dead once you completely change, but in order to stay active, our bodies need blood. When we feed, the blood doesn't go to our stomachs or anything like that, it kinda soaks into our bodies, everywhere, to rehydrate us." Edward nodded. "So... When the blood hits certain spots, you feel it." Edward got the hint but still didn't understand why Jasper was telling him this. "I spent years just walking around having sex with whatever female in our armies would have me." Jasper admitted shamefully. "I couldn't control it. Whenever I fed, the blood travelled through my body and once it hit the right spots, I became this... Animal..." Edward was suddenly enlightened.

"Feeding does it?" He asked. Jasper nodded.

"So I eventually learned to control it. It stopped happening long ago, after I'd forced myself to stay strong and not give in. By the time I'd met Alice I didn't have those feelings anymore. But Bella-" Edward looked away. "She's still young. Don't let her get out of control. You've gotta keep her in line, and show her that it's not okay to live like that."

"She won't even talk to me." Edward said quietly.

"So you two..." Edward nodded. "Well she's probably just as confused as you are. Like I said, it's extremely hard to control, and right now she has no self control. So it's your job to control her- even if she doesn't want you to."

"So she's like a nymphomaniac?" Edward asked. Jasper shook his head.

"No. Put yourself in her shoes, Edward. She was beaten nearly to death, killed and brought back to life, taken from her family, forced to live with strangers, and now her body is betraying her. She's completely helpless. It can't be easy on her. To say she's a nymphomaniac makes it sound like she's just some slutty nobody. This is an innocent girl who's had everything taken from her. All she has is us and you're the one she's closest to, so whether you like it or not, you've gotta be her protector now. You have to look after her." Edward nodded, looking away. "So maybe go back in there and explain what's happening to her." Jasper suggested. Edward stood up, noddeding.

"Okay... Thanks." He said. Jasper nodded, standing up as Edward left back to his room. He knocked quickly before entering, feeling it was polite to let her know he was coming. She was still in the same spot. She sat with her knees to her chest, the sleeves of his oversized sweater covering her hands completely and dangling down. "Bella." He said. She didn't respond. He shut the door and walked closer to her, eventually sitting on the other side of the couch. "Um... Jasper just sat me down and had a talk with me. He told me some stuff that I think you should know." She didn't move, but he continued anyway. "It's the blood. When you feed it... Revives your body and it's extremely difficult to control. So... I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of cause it happens all the time..." She lifted her head and glanced at him. "I'm sorry I acted that way... I had no excuse I just got caught up in the moment. I won't do that to you again. If you trust me, I'll help you and make sure you don't do anything you'll regret again." She nodded and looked away again. They sat quietly for nearly a minute before he broke the silence. "I just thought you should know that. I'll leave you alone now." He said, standing up. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and she stared at him. Neither of them said anything as he sat back down. She moved closer and leaned her head on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulder and they remained quiet as they sat together.

A/N: Hopefully that clears some stuff up for you guys and isn't a major disappointment. I'm trying to update often but work and stuff takes up a lot of my time. Let me know what you think so far :)


	10. Discipline

They hardly spoke until the next day, when it was time to go hunting again. They walked through the maze of trees gracefully, not even looking at the ground. Normally Bella would have been falling all over the place, but now she strode across the forest floor as if she were floating. He glanced at her as she bent down and got into position to lunge at a nearby deer. Her dive to tackle it was so fast he barely saw her. She got her prey and startled the deer's companion, which Edward quickly took down. They fed seperately and he had to shove her away when she finished before him and attempted to overtake his kill. They regained their human composure and approached each other at the path again.

"Full yet?" He asked. She shook her head. "I didn't think so." She looked away.

"You have blood on your lips." She said quietly. He quickly wiped it away to avoid any excitement. "Should we keep going? I mean... I guess I'm okay. I don't want anything happening." He looked at her.

"No. I told you I'd help you and I will. Well hunt until you're done, and I'll take you home. You'll eventually calm down." She nodded and they continued walking.

"It's kinda weird now." She said after a moment of silence. He looked at her, not saying anything. "When I died..." She trailed off and he continued staring. "That was the first time I'd ever done anything like that." She said quietly. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him and he looked away. He watched his feet as he walked.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't exactly..." She looked at him. "If I'd known, I would have probably had a little more control. It wouldn't have happened." He glanced at her and then looked away awkwardly. "At least not the way it did." She nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I didn't mind it." He looked at her as she walked ahead of him. He couldn't help but smile behind her back as she crouched down and stalked another animal from behind a bush. It was fun for him to see her get better at hunting by herself. He actually felt proud of her when she made a kill. His mind wandered as he watched her feed and he hadn't noticed she was done until she approached him.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright let's go." They began walking and he looked at her again. "How do you feel?" She looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"We should probably hurry back." She warned. He nodded.

"Okay." They remained silent for a couple minutes. "You're getting better." He mentioned " I was watching and you've started developing a technique when you hunt. It's pretty impressi-" He was cut off by her slamming him into a tree. He heard the trunk snap but it remained standing. She was strong. Stronger than he was, now that she had fed, and that made him extremely nervous. "Bella." He said sternly. "Let me go I don't want to hurt you." She smiled.

"As if you could." She leaned in and he leaned his head back against the tree trunk. The smell of the blood on her made resisting her so much more difficult. She was digging her body into his while keeping a firm grasp on his throat.

"Bella, you're not helping me keep my word to you." She leaned in and began kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and suddenly got a little weaker. He felt her smile against his skin.

"Aw I found your weakness." She whispered. He bit his lip as she continued. Her hands drifted from his neck and shoulder down to the front of his pants. He didn't stop her as she began unbuttoning them, but opened his eyes quickly when he felt her being ripped away from him. Alice and Jasper held her down as she struggled against them, looking livid. Edward came to his senses and began buttoning his pants back up.

"Shit... Oh god... Thank you." He said, embarrassed.

"No problem." Jasper said, amused. They took her back to the house, ignoring her pleas to be let go. They were met at the door by Carlisle.

"Do me a favor and take her to the kitchen. I need to talk to her." He said. They nodded and led her to the table, sitting her down. Alice and Jasper left while Edward stood against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. Carlisle came in and sat down across from her. She stared at him. "How are you feeling, Bella?" She didn't respond. "Alice told me what you were doing and I want you to know that we've all gone through it. But it is absolutely unacceptable for you to force anyone to do something they don't want to do."

"He wanted it." She said quietly.

"Did he tell you to stop?" She looked at Edward, who looked away.

"Well yeah, at first but-"

"Then you have to stop. He made a promise to you to keep you safe and prevent you from doing anything that you'll regret later. That promise requires some help from you. You can't put it all on him. I know that it's difficult and I know right now you're probably just waiting for me to finish talking so you can try it again but you have to stop and think. You have to overcome those feelings if you want to be a functioning member of society. Civilizing you doesn't just require us to introduce you to our eating habits. You have to learn how to behave like the lady you are." She seemed to be paying attention now. "Alice is going to take you hunting from now on."

"What? No I-"

"Just until you can learn to control yourself a little more. Perhaps Edward can tag along if he thinks it will be okay but you won't be out there alone with him anymore. We're stepping in to help him out with you." She looked at him and he was looking at the floor. "You can go now." Edward looked at her and jerked his head toward the stairs. She looked at Carlisle one last time before standing up and following Edward to his room.


	11. Deal

She walked into his room and he shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just-" He turned to face her but she had already gone into the bathroom. She slammed the door roughly and he was shocked it didn't shatter. He sighed and walked over to his couch. He had all the time in the world to wait for her. He could hear her pacing in the bathroom and knew she was fighting her urges. It was best for her to be alone until her feelings had passed, however long that took. He picked up a book and began reading, testing his knowledge in foreign languages as he skimmed through the French passages. In the bathroom, Bella turned the water to the bathtub on. He heard it filling up, guessing exactly when it would be full enough for her to turn it off and get in. He didn't know she'd be turning it off as soon as she did, but he heard her get in and sighed, returning to his book.

Minutes passed of pure silence before she called his name.

"Edward." He looked at the closed door, and then at his book. He shut it and sat it back on the coffee table gently. Before going to the bathroom, he sat for a few seconds, staring at his bedroom door. Alice would come in if something were about to happen, but she made no appearance now. He got to his feet and walked to the bathroom door, leaning his forehead against the wood.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you come here?" He heard her moving around in the water.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

"It can't wait?" He closed his eyes. He was more scared of his own reactions than of hers. Alice's absence gave him confidence that Bella would keep to herself but if something DID happen, and Edward initiated it, Alice would see no reason to interfere.

"Please?" She asked. He sighed again and opened the door. The bathtub, which was up a couple steps at the center of the large bathroom, was filled to the rim with thick bubbles. Thankfully, Bella's body from the shoulders down was completely covered up. He shut the door behind him and walked forward. He sat on the still un-used toilet, and looked at her. "How long will it take me to be normal?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Bella I have no idea. I don't remember being like you are, and if I was, I never acted on it. Jasper said it varies and that it's in no way easy to overcome." She nodded and looked down at the bubbles. She looked like she was going to cry and he was sure that if she could, she would have. He felt sympathy toward her. It was embarrassing her and frustrating for her to not have control over something she felt was so personal. "How are you feeling? Is it gone?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm just trying not to think about it." He stared at her.

"We're going to start taking you hunting closer to town." He said, standing up. She closed her eyes and put her head back against the edge of the tub. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and began rolling them up. "We need to start introducing human scents to you. You have to get used to it sooner or later." He walked over to the tub, getting on his knees behind her. She gasped when his icy hands slid down her arms, into the water. She lifted her head.

"Edward, what-" He began kissing the side of her neck as his hands wandered over the front of her body. He wasted no time sliding his right hand between her legs while his left fondled her chest. She closed her eyes and parted her legs slightly.

"As long as you're level-headed-" He said against her skin, quickening the movements of his right hand. She gasped and kept her eyes closed. "I'll help you out." He moved his left hand from her stomach up to her neck, turning her face to the side. "But you have to learn to stop it. No more of what happened today."

"Edward-" She bit her lip as he kissed her ear. It didn't take long for his hand to give her the release she'd been waiting for, and she collapsed against the edge of the tub after she came. Had he not kept his hands on her, she surely would have sunk under the water.

"Deal?" He whispered into her ear. She groggily opened her eyes.

"Deal." She whispered back. He kissed her cheek and let go of her. She grabbed the side of the tub to prevent herself from sliding down, watching him as he grabbed a towel to dry his arms and hands off before leaving the bathroom to continue his reading.

A/N: Short short chapters, I know but I can really only do a little bit at a time cause I suck like that. Let me know if you like it, or if you absolutely hate it, but if you hate it, you better have something constructive to say so I can lower my levels of sucktitude. More to come!


End file.
